The present invention generally relates to an amusement game and more particularly to a game designed to allow the player to utilize his or her own play calling ability during an actual football game in comparison with the actual play which is called and executed by the quarterback.
It is, therefore, a primary purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved amusement apparatus which permits an exercise of judgment and prediction not previously found in football games which are presently on the market. The game presents the players a chance to score themselves on the play actually executed with the score being determined by variable factors which enhance the enjoyment of play.
The game has been designed to focus the split-second pressures of play calling upon the players, in order to create total involvement with the football game being viewed. In order to insure this involvement the point values of the game have been established to automatically reflect a relationship between the quarter of the game, the score of the game, the down, distance to a first down, field position and time remaining factors. These factors are the same ones considered by professional and college quarterbacks before they call their plays.